1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine such as a motor and an electric generator, a crank-shaped continuously winding coil, a distribution winding stator and the forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A form of a coil winding of a stator includes a concentrated winding to concentratedly wind a coil on each pole cog and a distribution winding to wind a coil by striding across a plurality of slots with hetero-phase coils or in-phase coils mutually overlapped at a coil end. The stator of the concentrated winding can make the coil end small, and is effective for miniaturization and high efficiency of the rotary electric machine. On the other hand, the stator of the distribution winding can cause a rotating magnetic field of the inner periphery of the stator to be closer to a sine wave, and has an output higher than the concentrated winding, and can reduce a noise. Further, in common with both windings, there is a method in which, as one of the means of achieving a high power output, a wire of rectangular cross section is used for the copper wire of the coil, thereby increasing a coil space factor inside the stator slot. The present invention targets at the rotary electric machine of the distribution winding in which the stator coil comprises the rectangular cross section wiring.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-168955 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which a flat square shaped rectangular conductor is bent and shaped so that the surface of a long-side side is opposed to the surface in the radial direction of the stator slot, and this conductor is inserted into a slot from the end face in the axial direction of the stator core, and is electrically connected to an open end portion of the rectangular conductor segment protruded from the inverse side end face of the stator core, thereby forming the electric circuit of a wave winding. This rectangular conductor has a roughly U-shaped form, and the surfaces of the short-side side of the flat square shaped cross-section are in the same direction.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-284651 (Patent Document 2) discloses that the rectangular conductors having the same or nearly the same horizontal and vertical size are used by bundling four pieces. The conductor bundling four pieces have a roughly pine-needle shape, and the surfaces of the conductor opposing to the surface in the radial direction of the slot are in the same direction.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-298756 (Patent Document 3) discloses a coil referred to as a “formed coil” used in the middle sized and large sized rotary electric machines, in which a flat square wire having a self-welding layer is wound in an oval shape, and its entirety is made hard, and after that, the coil end is twisted and deformed, thereby forming a non-interacting shape of the coil end. Each conductor comprising the coil lines up in the same direction inside the slot and at the coil end, and is in a state mutually firmly fixed and adhered.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-66314 (Patent Document 4) discloses the stator winding of the distribution winding coil system in which a winding coil wound with a rectangular conductive wire for plural times and formed into a coil shape is inserted into the slot so as to stride across the predetermined slot.
In these Prior Arts, in the distribution winding stator, the stator using the flat type rectangular conductor has the conductors disposed in a small division number in the radial direction inside the stator slot, and the stator using the rectangular conductors having the same or nearly the same vertical and horizontal size has a structure in which the crown of the conductor forming the coil end is protruded.